User talk:CandyCaneMoe
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to スキ、スキ、スキ、スキ、スキ (Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki, Suki)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 01:42, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello, sorry for the inconvenience but your translation has been removed by now b/c we have a strict policy on what translations we allow to be added to the pages, we'll have someone look over it to confirm its accuracy Kay. I hope it is accurate. CandyCaneMoe (talk) 18:30, September 8, 2018 (UTC) View For the views, it rounds to 0, so it would be "60" instead of exactly "67" for your "i'm scared" edit :'D Re: Translation requests You can always ask me, but depends on how busy I am at the time and whether the song is easy enough or too hard for me. ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:13, January 7, 2019 (UTC) content warnings hey there, sorry to bother you! I wanted to ask about Sunset Love Suicide and Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisana Shiawase. as for Sunset Love Suicide - wouldn't it be better to keep the "obsessive love" part in the warning? there's at least a couple of songs with relatively similar themes that have that in their warnings, and IMO it's more 'technical' (for lack of a better term) than just saying it has "yandere" themes. (also, if you don't mind me providing more rationale, obsessive love is a real condition, and likewise, putting things like "depression" or "eating disorders" in content warnings for songs isn't unheard of.) as for the latter song - I do see what you mean about it not being all that bad, but the song isn't exactly subtle about its subject matter, hence the explicit template I added. I suppose it could be kept as is, but IMO it'd be worth adding back since the more questionable themes are made very clear in the song. --KyuTurtle 05:58, January 17, 2019 (UTC) #On every song with the "obsessive love warning" you put that there, not another editor. #Explicit can be viewed as the eqivlent to a m/ao rating ,TV-MA rating, or a r-18/r-15 rating with content such as strong violence, rape, any form of non-mild abuse, strong sexual themes (think, a song where almost every line is innuendo), nudity (partial nudity would be questionable with a sexual themes warning while full-blown nudity would be a explicit with a nudity warning), severe to moderate gore, strong suicide themes (think a whole song about wanting to die while not being very vague about it), necrophilia, pedophilia, zoophilia/bestiality, if you are wondering why i am pointing this out it is due to your edits of making a song that was fine being questionable into explicit (frankly i think you have more then i listed), i'm sorry if this comes off as elitist #On other websites with warnings, such as imdb, did the dog die, fearless, unconsenting media there is no trigger warning for obsessive love, why? Because it's not a commen trigger, eating disorders, depression, bbd, are all rather commen triggers. re: content warnings wrt to obsessive love, IMO it's worth putting as a warning because even if it's not a common trigger, there's still likely someone sensitive to that kind of content. in that case, though, I think putting stalking, abuse (and so on) would be better, as you suggested. (I'm a little confused as how to reword the content warnings under Yanderenka and Gothic and Loneliness, though...) thanks for your explanation �� KyuTurtle 18:37, January 17, 2019 (UTC) KIll me song I translated Kill me but could you please copy the duplicate lines to complete the translation? ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:28, February 8, 2019 (UTC) I finished it no worries --Raine